Diskussion:Große Wesen
Slollte man nicht vieleicht hinzufügen, dass sie Kleidung tragen? Toa nuriamer 12:54, 30. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Willst du uns damit auftischen dass du alles über Bionicle weißt? [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Ich wollte nur das der Artikel volständig wirdToa nuriamer 15:04, 30. Jun. 2009 (UTC) In Bionicle legends 5: Inferno stand nur: Two cloaked figures (Die zwei Großen wesen welche die Ignika zur Kammer des Lebends brachten) walked silently through a vast underground chamber. Falls du damit meinst sie trugen Kleidung, bezweifle ich dies; Vezon trägt ebenfalls ein Cape, und niemand sagt er trägt Kleidung. hast du vielleicht Greg gefragt, oder ist das nur ne Vermutung von dir? [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Naja, auf BS01 im Artikel "Great Beings" steht auch, dass sie Kleidung tragen: "Great Beings commonly clothe themselves, unique among the species seen in the BIONICLE storyline." Die Frage ist allerdings, woher diese Information stammt, schließlich sollten und wollen wir ja nicht einfach alles blind aus anderen Wikis übernehmen. -- Toa-Nuva (user page / discussion) 17:34, 30. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Sorry, hab ich übersehen. Entweder hab ichs vergessen, oder fand es nur unwichtig XD. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Die Großen Wesen werden jetzt immer häufiger Hohe Mächte genannt. Wie heißen sie Große Wesen ,oder Hohe Mächte? Toa nuriamer 18:12, 21. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Beide Übersetzungen würden stimmen, aber Große Wesen passt besser, da sie Wesen sind. Bei Hohe Mächte würde ich irgentwie nicht an richtige Wesen denken (kann sein, dass ihr das anders seht). Wenn es aber eine offiezielle Übersetzung zu H. M. gibt, wäre das etwas anderes; diese gibt es meines Wissens aber nicht, oder? [[Benutzer:Vezon23|'Vezon'23]] (Talk) 18:32, 21. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Hohe Mächte ist die mehr oder weniger "offizielle" Übersetzung. Wird unter anderem bei Bionicle Glatorian verwendet, und mir ist, als hätte ich die Bezeichnung davor auch schon mal gehört. Große Wesen ist aber, wie Vezon schon sagte, eine bessere Übersetzung. Ich hoffe mal, dass die GB im Film als Große Wesen und nicht als Hohe Mächte bezeichnet werden... >.< -- Toa-Nuva (user page / discussion) 18:39, 21. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Ist zwar nicht wirklich wichtig aber ich hab grad noch was gefunden: LEGO Magazin Ausgabe 2 2007 Seite 3 (Zyglak-Bauanleitung) Zeile 2: Die Hohen Mächte planten eigentlich, intelligente.... Also gibt es die Übersetzung schon länger und wird wahrscheinlich auch im Film verwendet werden, was ich ebenfalls nicht hoffe. [[Benutzer:Vezon23|'Vezon'23]] (Talk) 18:51, 21. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Wenn sie in Die Legende erwacht so genannt werden, werden wir den Artikel verschieben. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nathanael']] (talk) 12:27, 22. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Von den Namen her würde ich mich weder an das Bioniclemagazin, noch an das Legomagazin wirklich halten. Das Legomagazin ist bei Bionicle sowieso unzuverlässig und das Bioniclemagazin hat viele Shcreibfehler. Besonders bei den Namen. Und Great Beings heißt Große Wesen (Ich bin in Englisch Klassenbester ;-)) Being ist das Wesen und nicht die Macht. Macht heißt Force oder Power. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 13:07, 22. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Um das zu wissen, muss man nicht Klassenbester sein XD. Es geht hier nicht um die sinngemäß richtige übersetzung, sondern über das, was im deutschen verwendet werden sollte. [[User:Nathanael1711|'''Nathanael]] (talk) 13:11, 22. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Naja, nun noch auf Hohe Mächte um zusteigen ist sehr... aufwendig. Überall steht "Große Wesen" und Leser könnten so durcheinander kommen. Und wer entscheidet über die Übersetzungen in Filmen oder sonstigem? Muss das jemand sein, der der Story vertraut ist? http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 12:28, 23. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Nun ja, was in den Filmen verwendet wird, sollte schon benutzt werden, um Leser nicht zu verwirren. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nathanael']] (talk) 12:37, 23. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Wenn sie im Film Hohe Mächte genannt werden, dann könnte man doch einfach am Anfang des Artikels Große Wesen schreiben, dass sie auch Hohe Mächte genannt werden. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 13:05, 23. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Ich habe heute den Film auf Deutsch bekommen und angesehen sie heißen: !Große Wesen!Toa nuriamer 15:01, 24. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Gut, dann behalten wir sie auch so. [[User:Nathanael1711|'''Nathanael]] (talk) 15:23, 24. Sep. 2009 (UTC) In der mata Nui Saga sieht man zweimal Bilder von den großen Wesen (vermute ich), das erste mal sind es mehrere in Umhänge/Kutten gehüllte gestalten, die über das Schlachtfeld des Kernkrieges huschen, das zweite mal sind es drei, die den Bau von Mata Nui überwachen. Allerdings tragen sie eher etwas Toga ähnliches. Außerdem weiß man doch auch dass, sie organisch sind, denn welche künstliche Spezies erschafft eine andere künstliche Spezies? Alles in allem könnte dieser Artikel schon mal gründlich überarbeitet werden. [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Helios,']][[benutzer diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|''' der Himmelspaladin ]] Mata Nui war ein Roboter und hat andauernd Wesen erschaffen. Die Makuta waren künstlich und haben künstliche Rahi erschaffen. Und die Personen in den Bildern könnten auch alte, weise, reiche oder auch ganz normale Agori/Glatorianer sein - Surel trägt schließlich auch nen Umhang. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/7/77/NathSig.png (Talk) 11:14, 6. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Mh ich werde greg fragen ob diese Typen große wesen sind. [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'''Helios,]]''' der Himmelspaladin '''